Electronic paper (“e-paper”) is a display technology designed to recreate the appearance of ink on ordinary paper. E-paper reflects light like ordinary paper and may be capable of displaying text and images indefinitely without using electricity to refresh the image, while allowing the image to be changed later. E-paper can also be implemented as a flexible, thin sheet, like paper. By contrast, a typical flat panel display does not exhibit the same flexibility, uses a backlight to illuminate pixels, and has to be periodically refreshed in order to maintain the display of an image. Typical e-paper implementations include an e-paper display and electronics for rendering and displaying digital media on the e-paper, such as electronic books (“e-books”). However, the majority of the cost associated with these platforms lies in the electronics used to write on the e-paper, while the cost of the e-paper is considerably less.
Manufacturers and users of display platforms continue to seek cost effective systems and methods for writing on e-paper and a variety of display platforms using e-paper.